


i will title this: two adults argue over dead child

by p1ssb0y



Series: kinnie kingdom chaos [2]
Category: Kinnie Kingdom
Genre: GET FUCKING DUNKED ON FROGGIE, What Have I Done, ahahsah i love pain, froggie is dead lol, suck it green boy, this is a mess i sincerely apologize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p1ssb0y/pseuds/p1ssb0y
Summary: it's a dark day on the SMP.
Relationships: None
Series: kinnie kingdom chaos [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027369
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	i will title this: two adults argue over dead child

She never thought this would happen. Foxie had been in denial about the fact that someday Froggie would die. She didn't want him to die; if she could only figure out how to make him immortal without turning him into Connor.

Too bad she never got the chance to.

Standing at his grave now, she felt a little embarrassed.

She was supposed to take care of him.

He was just a child.

She could have done better.

Tears welled in her eyes, threatening to fall. Now wasn't the time to break down. She did her best... right? she couldn't have stopped it no matter what. It was only a matter of time.

A hand fell to rest on her shoulder, interrupting her thoughts. She turned her head to see Connor next to her, looking down at the small gravestone adorned with flowers. Froggie had always been fond of flowers, gifting them to the people he cared about. Foxie had rarely gotten flowers after Froggie started to obey Connor.

"How'd he die?"

"You don't get a right to know."

"I fucking cared for him."

"You were just using him."

"Like you're one to talk."

Foxie didn't respond as she choked back tears. The two stood in silence for a moment, basking in the quiet chirps of birds and far away shouts of words they couldn't understand.

"I hope you know he trusted you, Foxie."

"I know."

"Not really, no. you think you know..."

Connor stopped himself.

"knew... so much about him. you watched from afar, only catering to his needs when he asked."

"That's what he wanted."

"That's what I wanted. neither of us could tell the difference."

"He only wanted you to like him."

"That's true. and I did."

Another moment of silence. 

"Did you think he would have betrayed me, Foxie?"

"...No. I was prepared for him to put up a fight. he wouldn't kill anyone, much less you."

"I knew you would. that was the only day i've feared for my life in a long time."

"and you ran like a coward."

"it's the only way I could've lived, and you know that."

For the first time since the conversation began, Foxie turned to look at Connor. He was still staring down at the gravestone.

"do you realize what you've done? this is YOUR FUCKING FAULT!"

Foxie gestured wildly to the gravestone. Connor looked up to meet her tear-filled eyes.

"You can't just blame everything you don't like on me! You fucking put him in danger in the first place! Did you think killing me would solve anything? You were about to make a child kill me! a fucking kid! and don't start with that, 'it was the only way' type bullshit!"

"And you wouldn't go to the same lengths?"

"OF FUCKING COURSE NOT! BELIEVE IT OR NOT, I KNOW WHAT DEATH IS LIKE! YOU CAN THROW AWAY AS MANY PEOPLE AS YOU WANT TO KILL ME AND NOT GIVE A SHIT BECAUSE YOU'LL FORGET ABOUT IT IN A FEW TEN YEARS."

Tears streamed down Foxie's face.

"...I'm leaving."

She turned around and walked away, wiping her tears away with her hands. Connor turned his attention back to the gravestone, slowly sitting down.

"I'm so fucking sorry."


End file.
